


Blind Or Blinded

by JeongSaHyo (orphan_account)



Category: Once
Genre: F/F, Fanfiction, jeonghyo, michaeng, namo - Freeform, once - Freeform, satzu - Freeform, twice
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:33:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21537514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/JeongSaHyo
Summary: " you've got blinded " she shouted to her best friend" what do you mean by that I'm not blind I can see " she said not understanding what her best friend meant" its not your eyes its your heart , hey jeong that blind girl has blinded your heart  " she made it right for her best friend
Relationships: Park Jisoo | Jihyo/Yoo Jeongyeon
Kudos: 2





	1. Looking for a job

" I'm sorry but I can't do it anymore I'm quitting this job " the worker said

" ahh finally I've been waiting to hear this I'm just wondering how you could make it for 5 months here " the blind girl said rudely

" your mom was paying me every end of a week but now I can't handle this its stressing me " the worker said and went to pack her things

Seriously mom you were paying her every end of the weeks just to let her stay jihyo said to herself

————

" WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER TO LET HER QUIT ? " jihyo's mom asked shouting

" nothing " jihyo replied not paying attention to her mom who is shouting at her

" you fooled her right ? you did your stupid pranks on her didn't you ? " her mom asked

" well you got your answer by yourself you're really smart " jihyo said coldly

" when are you going to understand that you need them to help you jihyo you need their help " her mom said

but she got shouted by jihyo saying " NO I DON't , I-I-I can live without anyone's help "

" oh really ? then tell me what I'm wearing " her mom said and smirked at the way jihyo got confused by her question

" you can't ask me something like that you know I'm blind I can't see what are you wearing " jihyo said

" yeah you're blind you can't see and that's why you need their help " the old woman replied hoping that she convinced her blind daughter

" jihyo my baby I'm doing all of this for your safety you can't walk in this house alone you can't cook to yourself you can't even know which rooms are you in its hard dealing with all of this things on your own plz let them help you don't push them away " the old woman said with her teary eyes

" but mom they are sucks they don't even understand me and some of them take the advantage of me and fool me you don't understand how much I'm suffering with them " the younger girl said to her mom feeling weak and she never wanted to feel of that

" if you don't want them around you then you have to do the surgery so you can see again then you're not gonna need anyone even me and your dad " the old woman said praying for her daughter to accept her suggestion

" come on mom we already talked about that I'm not doing the surgery " the younger girl said

" but why " her mom asked " MOM STOP IT " jihyo shouted again not wanting to talk about that subject

Jihyo never liked anyone to talk with her about the surgery she always gets mad every time they ask her to do it she just doesn't want to do it because she wanted to punish herself with being blind her whole life she had her own reasons she never wanted to tell anyone about it because she knew what their answer would be

Jihyo stood up and took her cane heading to her room but her mom held her hand and said " wait let me help you "

" I can deal with it just leave me alone and don't stare at me while I'm walking " jihyo said taking her hand from her mom

Her mom sighed and just stood there watching her stubborn daughter walking alone and that's the only thing she could do to her daughter

——–

" YOU WHAAAT " momo screamed at her best friend with a shocked reaction

" what momo you heard it clearly don't act like that " jeongeon said to her shocked friend

" ohh come on momo like this is the first time for us hearing this you are just overreacting " nayeon said to the shocked momo

" I know but I always get shocked about how stupid this jeongeon is " momo said

" hey I'm not stupid " jeongyeon said

" yes you are " momo said " momo is right jeong you are stupid " nayeon agreed

" what's the thing about me fighting with my dad and leave the house makes me stupid huh ? " jeongyeon asked the tow girls that sitting in front of her

" no its not this part that makes stupid " nayeon said " its you telling your dad that you don't need his money that makes you stupid " momo continued

" that doesn't make me stupid because I have my money " jeongyeon said " oh really? from where did you get them ? " nayeon said

" I have my card " jeongyeon said not noticing that she is being really stupid " yeah you mean the card that has your dad's money " momo added making jeongyeon to hit herself for how stupid she is

" ahhh I should've thought about it before yelling at him about the money part what I'm gonna do right now " jeongyeon said while her head was leaning on the table

" hey don't worry you got us " momo said feeling sad for her friend

" yeah you can use our money until you find a job yeah surly we won't let you use it for your whole life " nayeon said and got a slap in her arm from momo

" what ? " she asked " you have to be nice to her really nayeon what made you say that " momo scolded

" what I'm right she can't use my money for her whole life she needs to find a job and gets her own money and she is the one who said that to her father I'm not inveting anything " nayeon defend herself

They both turned their gaze to the messy jeongyeon in front of them jeongyeon just nodded and said " nayeon is right I need to find a job and thank you for offering your money to me guys "

" it means that we are going to see the responsible yoo jeongyeon finally " momo said making jeongyeon giving her a death glare

" well we still don't know about momo " nayeon chuckled

" hey what was that ? wait are you teasing me ? " jeongyeon asked

" what me no no I'm not teasing you " nayeon responded smirking " then why are you smirking ? " jeongyeon

" you guys stop being childish and lets go to eat because I AM STARVING " momo cut them

" the expected action from Hiri momo not getting shocked about you being STARVING always " jeongyeon said and imitated momo in the word starving

———

" why you are still here ? " jihyo asked her mom when she went to the living room

" I'm going to stay with you until I find another worker to help you " her mom responded

" you don't have to stay here just go to your home your precious husband is waiting for you " jihyo said

" my precious husband is your dad who you never called him since you moved here " her mom said

" ohh really? I just realized that so do I have to call him ? yeah yeah I have to he is my dad at the end right ? " jihyo said sarcastically

" jihyo I'm not telling jokes here you really need to meet him he is in a bad position since you left the house " her mom said

" if he is really in a bad position he would've leave that stupid company and come here to meet me or at least call me mom I'm not stupid and I know that he doesn't want to contact me so stop defending him " jihyo said

She knew that her father doesn't want her in his life when she refused doing the surgery she knew he didn't want to see her because she is blind and he doesn't want to have a blind daughter she knew how much feeling that she is unwanted from her father hurt her

so she had to leave the house and start her own life without him but it is hard when her mom is around her and reminds her of her selfish father that only cares about the money and his reputation

" jihyo my baby are you ok ? " her worried mom cut her off from her thoughts

" yeah I'm fine just don't mention him again I don't have a father in my life " jihyo said

" but he is "

" no mom stop it don't say anything about him if you really want to stay here so don't talk about him " jihyo said and her mom just nodded

" ok then let me make the dinner you seem hungry " her mom said " yeah finally I can eat something good not the uncooked food that those workers make " jihyo said her mom just laughed

" but don't think you escaped from them I already published an ad about you needing a worker and we are meeting one of them tomorrow " her mom said

" at least I'm eating a good food today I don't care about tomorrow right now " jihyo said smiling

Jihyo never wanted to bother herself about this she just wanted to eat something delicious and spend time with her mom that she barley talk to

———

" Hey jeongyeon the cafe that we always hang out in wants some waiters are you interested ? " momo asked her best friend

" no thanks momo I already found a job and I have a meeting tomorrow just pray they accept me " jeongyeon replied smiling

" you did ? when ? And how ? And what kind of jobs is this ? How much the salary ? Is it "

" hey hey hey wait wait stop asking there's a lot of questions already " jeongyeon cut the curios momo

" what you know my curiosity habit " momo said " now answer my questions and don't let me hanging without answers "

" ok its caring and helping a rich blind girl who lives on her own and I saw the ad and I called the number and her mom answered and told me to meet them tomorrow if I'm serious " jeongyeon said

" so you are babysitting her " momo said frowning her eyebrows

" no I'm not I'm just taking care of her and helping her " jeongyeon said " yeah and that what the babysitter does " momo said

Jeongyeon sigh and say " well you've got a point "

———

The next day

Jeongyeon's pov

I have a meeting today and I'm so nervous and excited at the same time well its gonna be my first job but I'm gonna have my own money from that job I just want to prove to my parents that I can be an independent woman without their money or help

" good morning " I greeted the sleepy momo

" good morning you seem energetic and I never knew that you can wear a formal clothes " momo responded

" yeah because of the job meeting today" I said smiling " ohh yeah I forgot about that " momo said still sleepy

" anyways wish me luck I'm going now " I said

" what about the breakfast ? " momo asked

" nah I'm gonna eat outside " I said

" alright then good luck in your babysitting job " momo teased " thanks and yeah momo about the clothes they are not mine I stole them from your closet " I said making my way to the door to avoid her

" YOO JEONGYEON WAIT UNTIL YOU BACK YOU ARE GONNA REGRET STEELING MY CLOTHES " I heard her scream from the kitchen

Thank god I made my way out safe or I would really lose the job before I even start working

Time skip ( I'm just too lazy )

I arrived at the house and god this is so big how could a blind girl lives in her own in this house

I knocked the door and there an old woman opened it for me I guess she is her mom

" hi I guess you are ms.yoo ? " the woman greeted and asked me

" oh yeah I'm but you can call me jeongyeon and so you are ms.park ? " I said " yeah I'm and come in you don't want to have your meeting in the door right ? " she chuckled

I just chuckled and came in and started looking around the house while walking with ms.park and the house is so beautiful but I just noticed that there's nothing on the walls not even a one simple poster and there is no pictures on the tables and there's no family picture that sounds weird for me but maybe because she doesn't see so she prefers not to use any of them

" ok ms.yoo I mean jeongyeon you can sit here I'm going to call my daughter " ms.park interrupted my thoughts

" ok thanks just take your time " I smiled at her she smiled back and went upstairs

It seems that her daughter's room upstairs but how can she walk all the way there

wow I think there is a lot of things about that blind girl I'm going to get shocked from

To be continued......

—————

The first chapter is done I hope you guys like it and please support me with your comments and votes so I can complete this story :)


	2. Sick of her rudeness

3rd person pov 

Jihyo never wanted to meet jeongyeon well she never wanted to meet anyone she just wanted to stay alone with her cane

" mom what's the point of meeting her if I can't see her and like you are gonna listen to my opinion about her you are just gonna hire her even if I like her or I don't " jihyo complained while her mom was pulling her to meet jeongyeon 

" you don't have to see her so you can meet her you just have to listen to her and she seems a nice girl come on don't shock her in her first day " her mom said while pulling jihyo to where jeongyeon was sitting 

They didn't care about how loud they were and they didn't notice that jeongyeon heard all the conversation 

She seems hard to deal with jeongyeon thought to herself 

" sorry for keeping you wait all this time " jihyo's mom apologized 

" no its ok I told you to take your time " jeongyeon said smiling 

" anyways this is my daughter jihyo " jihyo's mom introduced 

" hi I'm jeongyeon nice to meet you " jeongyeon said smiling and she offered her hand to jihyo to shake it 

" jihyo she offered her hand to you to shake accept it " jihyo's mom said

" ohh no thanks I don't like to touch " jihyo assured and left jeongyeon's hand hanging there

Jihyo's mom chuckled from the embarrassment situation and apologized" sorry for that " 

" no you don't have to be sorry I really understand her " jeongyeon said smiling but got cut by jihyo saying " ohh really you do understand me huh what a bad lair you are " 

Jeongyeon sighed and tried to be cool she didn't want anything to ruin her chance of getting this job she really needed the job and she knew she can take it if jihyo wasn't stressing her with her rude comments in every single word jeongyeon said to introduce herself 

" so jeongyeon you must be aware about jihyo's condition so you really have to be with her always and put her first in your responsibilities list so if you are taking this job you have to live here with jihyo you are going to be her roommate but putting her above yourself its like sacrificing for her so jeongyeon are you in ? " jihyo's mom informed leaving jeongyeon confused and she was about to refuse because she felt she can't handle this responsibility 

But when she looked at jihyo she saw how much hopeless she is jeongyeon couldn't say no when she stared at the girl something inside her told her to accept the job something came deep from her heart 

" yeah I'm in I'm taking the job " jeongyeon said smiling and jihyo's mom smiled back

" well welcome to the hell " jihyo said but jeongyeon just shrugged it and said " ohh don't worry I'm gonna turn this hell to a heaven " 

" I wonder how " jihyo said " don't get so excited we still in the first level " jeongyeon said and smirked at the rude jihyo

She is the right one for my daughter I can feel it jihyo's mom thought to herself 

" hey jeongyeon lets talk alone " jihyo's mom called and jeongyeon just made her way with the old woman 

" alright I have to warn you that she is gonna be so rude to you she is gonna do her pranks like pretending that she fall off the stairs or she collapsed or anything else she could do you just have to deal with her " jihyo's mom warned 

" well she seems hard to deal with but why is she doing this ? " jeongyeon said and turned her gaze to jihyo who was busy playing with her cane and not paying attention to them talking secretly 

Cute she thought to her self

" because she is mad at me she doesn't want anyone else but me to be with her " jihyo's mom replied 

" then why don't you be with her and stop calling others to do it " jeongyeon said not noticing that she became rude

" well ms.yoo you seem that you're gonna make it good with her from this attitude " jihyo's mom said glaring at jeongyeon 

" glad that you believe in me ms.park " jeongyeon teased and chuckled 

" now stop talking and start working I'm leaving you here with her so take a good care of her please " jihyo's mom said and went to bid goodbye to jihyo

" jihyo baby at least for once in your life be nice with her and don't get her shocked in her first day please " jihyo's mom begged to her daughter 

" ok I'm gonna try but I don't promise you " jihyo said

" at least you are gonna try anyways goodbye see you letter and be nice remember be nice " 

" goodbye mom and go now don't worry I'm gonna be fine just don't make your precious husband wait more " jihyo teased her mom 

her mom just laughed and left the house leaving the two alone hoping that they can get along together

" so we're alone now what do you want to do ? " jeongyeon broke the silence 

" killing you " jihyo answered and stood up trying to scare jeongyeon 

" then what do you want to use a knife or a gun ? " jeongyeon asked sarcastically 

" umm I think my cane would be better " jihyo answered trying to get closer to jeongyeon 

Jeongyeon got scared about the way jihyo was serious and tried to avoid jihyo who was getting closer to her with her cane she tried to be silent so jihyo can't figure where she is standing 

" If you don't stop breathing heavily I'm gonna caught you " jihyo said " also you are starting too much at me I can feel your stares " 

Jihyo stood in front of jeongyeon and caught her jeongyeon screamed and tried to run but fell when jihyo's cane tripped her jeongyeon felt the pain in her knee but tried to shrugged it 

Jihyo got closer to the tripped jeongyeon's ear and whispered " I warned you about breathing heavily "

" go away " jeongyeon said and pushed jihyo

Jihyo laughed so hard that made jeongyeon confused and get more scared 

" you are so stupid how could you believe that I can kill you with a cane " jihyo said and kept laughing so hard 

" yeah and you are a psycho " jeongyeon said still shaking from the fear

" yeah I know I hear that a lot " jihyo said 

Jeongyeon stood up and cleaned her clothes she took a deep breath with closing her eyes and prayed to get out of this job without losing her mind 

" hey I'm hungry make me something to eat " jihyo said with a rude way 

" alright what do you want to eat ? " jeongyeon asked trying to be calm 

" your meat " jihyo said " you have to try another one I got over the idea of you killing me " jeongyeon said 

" have you watched don't breathe movie ? " jihyo asked " no but why are you asking this all of sudden " jeongyeon wondered 

" because the old man killed tow people " jihyo answered " poor them I hope the cabs caught him and now seriously what do you to eat " jeongyeon said and made her way with jihyo to the kitchen 

" he was blind " jihyo said that made jeongyeon stop walking and turned to her and said " are you trying to scare me I bet that you told every worker about this movie " 

" great you started to be smart but you still boring " jihyo said " at least I got a compliment " jeongyeon said and chuckled that made jihyo also chuckle 

" are you good with pasta ? " jeongyeon asked " yeah but are you good at cooking because I don't want you to burn my kitchen " jihyo said " yeah I'm good at cooking don't worry about your kitchen " jeongyeon replied 

After eating 

" hey you I wanna go to the bath " jihyo said   
" ok come with me " jeongyeon said 

" why are you staying here come and help me inside " jihyo said making jeongyeon confused and stuttered " you m-mean h-helping you do y-your thi-thing ? " 

" oh yeah what else would I mean ? " jihyo said holding her laugh at the disgust jeongyeon " ok y-you g-go first and I will g-go a-after you " 

Jihyo laughed so hard and jeongyeon stared at her confused " what's the funny thing ? " jeongyeon asked " I can tell from your voice and stutters that you are disgusted haha " jihyo said and kept laughing 

" of course I'm disgusted " jeongyeon said trying to keep calm " yah I was wrong when I said that you are smart you are really such an idiot " jihyo said and pushed jeongyeon and entered the bath and closed the door leaving jeongyeon confused outside 

" hey wait why did you close the door let me help you and finish this disgusting thing quickly " jeongyeon said to the younger one but she didn't get any response 

" stop playing with me and open this door and let me help you and don't want waste my time standing here " jeongyeon said but this time she got a laugh from jihyo

" you are really wasting your time out there waiting for me to open this door for you " jihyo said sarcastically " yeah that what I said so open the door now " jeongyeon said 

Jihyo sighed and said " yah you don't get it right ? "   
" what do you mean ? get what ? "  
" ahh you are so stupid I was fooling you about me needing your help here I can do it on my own idiot " jihyo said making jeongyeon hit her head on the wall 

Jihyo got out and felt jeongyeon presence so she laughed hard again but got cut by jeongyeon saying " when are you going to stop your stupid games huh ? "

Jeongyeon was really mad about jihyo fooling her and being rude to her and she can't shrugged her pranks because she doesn't know if they are real or not and jihyo might get hurt also she didn't want to lose her job in the first day she tried her hard to be calm but jihyo never helped her too

" when you quit this job " jihyo said being serious " then kick me out its not that hard " jeongyeon replied not noticing what she said

" if I really can do it you wouldn't complete 5 minutes here " jihyo said and went to the living room

Jeongyeon sighed in relief that jihyo can't kick her out even though jihyo was bothering her with her stupid pranks jeongyeon never wanted to quit this job she needed the job she needed the money 

" you are really boring I can't have fun fooling you " jihyo said " really ? And what was all that laughing ? " 

" I know you are just quick tempered and that's boring to me " jihyo replied " well then its good that I'm boring to you " jeongyeon said and rolled her eyes 

" hah see see you got mad just because I said you are quick tempered " jihyo said in excitement " I DIDN'T GET MAD " jeongyeon shouted 

" alright alright I was wrong saying that " jihyo said with a chuckle 

———

" momo I'm telling you she is a psycho she keeps fooling me" jeongyeon said while sitting on her bed 

" come on jeongyeon we both know no one can fool you how could a blind girl fool you easily " momo said sarcastically " yeah because she is blind you can't tell if she is joking or saying the truth " jeongyeon said feeling the heat in her body from anger 

" deal with her like you deal with a baby since you are babysitting her " momo said trying to give her friend a solution " You think dealing with her so easy ahh momo you really don't know her anyways let me go check on her before she does something ridiculous again " jeongyeon said and hanged up the call

Jeongyeon went to the living room where jihyo was but she stood there admiring jihyo's sleeping view she wondered how innocent she looks but inside she is harsh that made jeongyeon keep thinking while staring at jihyo 

" stop staring at me you woke me up " jihyo said cutting jeongyeon's thoughts 

Now the innocent her is gone and the beast her just came jeongyeon said to herself still staring at jihyo

" hey are you daydreaming ? and I told you to stop staring at me I can feel your stares they are annoying me " jihyo said but this time raised her voice that made jeongyeon close her ears 

" god you are so loud my ears are bleeding " jeongyeon said jihyo just sighed and said " stop overreacting and help me to go to my room I wanna continue my sleep " 

Jeongyeon helped jihyo to get to her room jihyo lied on her bed and closed her eyes jeongyeon couldn't leave and stared at her not caring if jihyo is gonna caught her 

Jihyo sat on her bed and turned to jeongyeon and said " why you keep staring at me ? " jeongyeon couldn't speak and just kept staring jihyo got confused by jeongyeon's action and said " stop staring at me that's weird " 

" oh sorry it just I was thinking " jeongyeon finally spoke " Well I'm the wrong person to stare at while thinking " jihyo said 

" no I'm thinking about you and I can't stop it" jeongyeon said and sat beside jihyo 

To be continued....

———

Chapter 2 is finally done guys I hope you like it and keep supporting me with the comments and the votes :)


	3. Thinking battle

" w-why are you thinking about me ? " jihyo uttered to the silent jeongyeon "wait you're not taking your revenge right now and pranking me you have to stop because I really want to sleep " jihyo said not wanting to get fooled by jeongyeon 

" no no its not a prank I just can't ignore those questions in my head " jeongyeon said turning her gaze to the confused jihyo 

" what questions ? " jihyo asked " I don't know if I should ask you those questions or not but–"   
" stop making it long and ask me whatever you want to ask " jihyo uttered getting boring about the formal jeongyeon 

" ok but don't get mad at me after I ask " jeongyeon said " ok ok just ask me I won't get mad " jihyo said " how did you get blind ? " finally jeongyeon asked her question 

Jihyo didn't take a sec to think about jeongyeon's question because it was really normal to her to get that question every time she meets someone 

" car accident " jihyo answered shortly and simply " how could someone get blind from a car accident ? " jeongyeon asked not really convinced about jihyo's answer 

" I got a car accident 3 years ago and I woke up in the hospital blind that's how it is and if you're gonna ask me so don't ask like those stupid questions " jihyo answered madly and rudely that made jeongyeon flinch

" hey calm down it was a simple question no need to react like that " jeongyeon uttered 

Jihyo just sighed and ignored jeongyeon hoping she is gonna leave her to sleep before she asks her a question that would ruin her mood more and as she is thinking about it here jeongyeon asks the question 

" why didn't you do the surgery " jihyo turned to jeongyeon not being satisfied with the question she really hated when people ask her this question she never wanted to answer it she was always overreacting to this question it was the most annoying question to her

" this is non of your business " jihyo glared at jeongyeon " Ok but seriously why you want to be blind always like you don't wonder what the people you talk too look like and what are you wearing and a lot of things you don't even get this little wonder l mean isn't it frustrating to be blind always ? " jeongyeon uttered everything she has been thinking about jihyo

She didn't notice that what she said made jihyo furious because jihyo really hated getting this question but in jeongyeon's case it's different she is really stubborn she didn't stop asking and did what worse and that made jihyo confused about how brave jeongyeon was to say all these to her because no one ever tried to say that to her even her mom who is dying to convince her to do the surgery 

Jihyo didn't notice that she calmed down only of thinking how brave jeongyeon was she then heard jeongyeon sighed and that made her wake up from her dream land and turn her gaze again to jeongyeon to answer her

" no I'm not wondering about any of these now would you get out because I'm really tired and I want to sleep " jihyo finally spoke jeongyeon couldn't say anything when she noticed how jihyo was pissed with her question and just obeyed jihyo's order 

" ok then good night " jeongyeon said and left the room not getting jihyo's response 

Ohh god I think I'm in a trouble now ahh stupid jeongyeon you should've shut your mouth when she said its not your business why you had to ask her all of that 

Jihyo couldn't sleep because of thinking about what jeongyeon said she really wondered what the people she talks to look like and she wondered what is she wearing and she is gonna lie if she said she didn't miss looking at her face in the mirror and she really misses a lot of things and she wants to see a lot of things but all these things can't beat her desire of being blind 

And in the other room lies jeongyeon in the bed feeling guilty of asking jihyo all this questions but to jeongyeon it wasn't the questions it was the way she asked her jeongyeon didn't notice what she said to her she didn't notice that jihyo wasn't ready to answer her question jihyo even tried to kick her out from ignoring her questions but as usual the curiosity inside her didn't stop and kept making her ask jihyo until she really made everything worse 

I guess I took this curiosity habit from momo she chuckled then closed her eyes so she can sleep

In the morning

The both girls woke up late today because of the thinking battle that has been happening inside their minds but as soon as they were in the same table eating breakfast the silence was all around them

They can only hear themselves chewing the food or the fork sound when it crashes the plate that was there whole situation for the past 10 minutes until jihyo broke the silence 

" I don't wonder what people look like and I don't wonder what I'm wearing and also its not frustrating to be blind I've been blind for the past 3 years and I can be for the end of my life " jihyo uttered feeling relieved because she was keeping all of this inside her even though she lied 

Jeongyeon just was confused about the sudden talk from jihyo she listened carefully and said   
" ok I understand you and its your choice I'm really sorry about yesterday I shouldn't say what I said I had to stop asking when you told me that its not my business but I couldn't handle the curiosity and trust me it won't happen again I won't bother you with my stupid questions again I'm really sorry " 

Jihyo couldn't get pissed after what jeongyeon said she just felt relief " ok then next time hold your curiosity or else I would kick you out also when I tell you that its not your business I really mean it "

" are we good now ? " jeongyeon asked " I have never been good with you " jihyo uttered jeongyeon just chuckled and knew that jihyo isn't pissed anymore 

———  
After two weeks 

Jihyo and jeongyeon kept teasing and pranking each other they never stooped jihyo wanted jeongyeon to get bored and quit the job but she didn't know that jeongyeon was liking all of that 

Mm : come on jeong we are gonna have so much fun

Jy : momo I know but I just can't come I can't leave her alone

Mm : then bring her with you 

Jy : yeah so guys can fuck her while I'm drunk 

Mm : well I don't think she is easy to get after what you told me about her

Jy : momo she is blind of course she is easy to get no matter how rude she is to me just understand it please momo I can't leave her here alone and I won't come that's it don't force me 

Mm : alright but you have to know that the party is gonna be boring without you

Jy : yah stop lying and have fun there 

Mm : ok bye see you letter 

Jy : bye 

Jeongyeon hanged up the call and sighed in relief that momo stoped convincing her because if she didn't jeongyeon would go there and leave the younger one alone without realizing well she really can't handle parties but it's different now with jihyo in her care

" you can go with your friend no need to worry about me " jihyo said to jeongyeon when she entered the living room

" oh you heard our conversation " jeongyeon uttered " I'm blind not deaf and also you were shouting of course I heard you " jihyo said 

" I'm not going I don't wanna leave you here alone " jeongyeon said " just go and leave me alone for a couple hours I would be glad not hearing your annoying voice " jihyo said 

" well my job is staying here with you and it doesn't matter if my voice annoys you because I'm staying here " jeongyeon informed " also we can have fun here together and I think its our chance to get to know each other "

" nope we are not getting to know each other I don't know what's the fun on that " jihyo said 

" we are gonna live here together maybe forever so of course we have to know each other " jeongyeon said that made jihyo roll her eyes " aren't you curious to know anything about me even a one thing I'm sure you are "

Jihyo became silent thinking about what jeongyeon said and she is gonna lie if she says that she isn't curious about jeongyeon 

" so how about playing a game I ask you then you ask me and we both have to answer the questions no matter what " jeongyeon cut jihyo's thoughts 

" no I'm not curious and I don't want to play with you " she lied " ok but I'm curious and I need to know you and then why you don't want to play with me I'm not scary I mea– "   
" ohh god you won't stop it until I agree so just start your stupid game " jihyo said and jeongyeon cheered 

" but before we start promise me that you won't get pissed or upset because of my questions " jeongyeon uttered and the younger just nodded " come on give me you your pinky finger " jeongyeon said 

" I don't like touching remember ? " jihyo uttered " oh yeah sorry let us just start " jeongyeon said and chuckled 

" ok I'm gonna ask you first " jihyo said trying to avoid jeongyeon's question " ok ask me anything you want " jeongyeon said 

" why you had to take this job ? " jihyo started the game " obviously I needed the money and the salary that your mom pays is so good " jeongyeon answered 

( jihyo - jeongyeon ) 

" yeah she pays a lot of money but–"

" my turn "   
" why you don't like anyone works for you ? "

" they are sucks " jihyo answered making it short and simple 

" why you keep bothering me until I agree at what you want ? "

" you know I like getting what I want always " 

" no I don't know " 

Jeongyeon chuckled and said " why are you so mean ? " 

" habit " 

" when are you gonna leave me alone and quit this job ? "

" wait its my turn I didn't ask you don't cheat "

" you already asked me why am i so mean " 

" ahh no that wasn't a question it was ahh never mind " 

" I'm not quitting this job and I'm not leaving you alone my turn now " 

" wait I thought this game for knowing each other not for blaming each other " 

" you told me to ask what I want " 

" come on you must be curious about me of course you have a question " 

" yeah I do "

" ok ask me "

Jeongyeon was excited to know jihyo's question she was happy that the younger was curious to know something about her

" umm no never mind " 

" jihyo come on you can't do it after making me excited "

" ok ok w-why do I keep thin-thinking a-a-about you ? " 

Jeongyeon couldn't answer she tried to realize what just jihyo said she kept silent until jihyo coughed alarming the older to answer 

" I don't know what do you mean "

" that's not an answer and my question was so clear " 

" I can't answer you "

" why you can't you told me that we have to answer the questions no matter what then answer me " 

" jihyo I can't answer you because– "

" BECAUSE OF WHAT ? " 

Jihyo shouted getting pissed about jeongyeon's action she really wanted to know the answer she has been thinking about the older since the day she came and she never knew why also it was new for her to think about one of her workers she was confused she wanted to know the answer but she didn't know that she asked the wrong person 

" it just that I can't I'm sorry " jeongyeon said and made her way to her room but jihyo stooped her by grabbing her wrist 

" you have to answer me right now you can't leave me like this without answers I need to know why " jihyo said 

" I CAN'T I TOLD YOU THAT I CAN'T " jeongyeon shouted making jihyo flinchs

" you have to tell me I won't let you go until you tell me " jihyo informed holding jeongyeon's wrist tighter 

Jeongyeon sighed she either didn't know the answer but jihyo was forcing her jeongyeon was really shocked about jihyo's question she never thought that jihyo could think about her that made her speechless she couldn't answer jihyo she just kept staring at the younger holding her wrist tightly she didn't feel the pain she just felt something else that made her heart beat faster 

" ANSWER ME " here when jihyo shouted and made jeongyeon to wake up from her dream land 

" BECAUSE I KEEP THINKING ABOUT YOU TOO " finally jeongyeon answered " jihyo I can't answer you because of that and I really need the answer I have been wondering about me thinking about you but I never knew the answer " 

" wait what do you mean why we keep thinking about each other and why we don't have the answers " jihyo said leaving jeongyeon's wrist 

" I don't know but I'm sure that we also have the answers to our questions " jeongyeon said and left to her room

Jihyo stayed there completely confused not knowing what kind of things she is going through with jeongyeon 

Jeongyeon lied on her bed still thinking about jihyo like always the older figured out why but she tried to deny it but when jihyo grabbed her wrist she can't deny it anymore that was their first touch jihyo always avoid touching jeongyeon when she offered her too but this time the shocking thing was jihyo touching jeongyeon 

Maybe she didn't realize it from anger jeongyeon thought to herself 

Even though jihyo was holding her so tight jeongyeon didn't mind the pain she was staring at jihyo's hand feeling of something else something wasn't completely new to her but it was new shock to her 

Ahh Park jihyo I know now the answer of my question and I don't think I can deny it anymore 

Obviously I'm falling for you 

To be continued....

———

I hope you like it :)


	4. An old friend

Jeongyeon's pov 

Its been 3 days now and jihyo and I are trying to avoid talking to each other , I kept doing my job without even talking to her and I can't even look at her and I don't know why I feel like that 

I tried a lot to break the awkward silence that had been happening between us but I failed because every time I talk to her she excuses herself to do nonsense things just to avoid talking to me

ahh its frustrating I don't know what to do

Anyways momo nayeon and I are going to meet each other today its been almost a month without seeing them I really miss them and I can't wait to meet them 

———

" hey jihyo " I said being nervous and she just didn't answer me 

" I just wanna tell you that I'm going out with my friends today if you need somethi– " she cut me off " finally you're leaving me alone" 

Ok that was a rude respond but I'm used its really been happening the last three days 

" you know if you need something just call me " I finished my sentence " you do have my number right ? "

" I don't need anything just go and leave me alone for god sakes " she said being so rude again 

" ok I'm going now I won't be late " I said and she just nodded 

I went to the cafe that we agreed on meeting at it was really close to jihyo's house so I didn't need to go with my car 

Time skip - At the cafe

" finally we got to see your face yoo jeongyeon " momo said " ahh momo don't start it again " I replied because I know she wants to talk about me ignoring their invitations 

" ok ok but I'm really wondering why you chose today to meet us why exactly today " momo said " what is it wrong to meet you guys today ? " I asked 

" no its not it just you always refused meeting us because you can't leave that girl alone so what happened now " momo said " ahh wait you didn't quit the job didn't you ahh jeongyeon you are such a stupid why would you do that " she continued overreacting 

" no I didn't you idiot I just wanted to meet you I got bored at that house and jihyo clearly can take care of herself for 2 hours " I said 

" don't listen to that stupid just tell us about yourself and how are you doing there " nayeon said 

" I'm good honestly sooo goood " I said and sighed " ahh I can't lie I'm not good this job is a big frustration to me its like hell " 

" a week ago you were so happy with the job what happened now ? " nayeon asked being confused 

" she didn't do something bad to you right ? " momo asked with a worry eyes " no momo she didn't I'm just " " you are what ? " 

" I'm just ahh I'm just worried about our relationship lately " I said making both of them confused " excuse me what relationship ? " momo frowned her eyebrow 

" Its not like what you think let me explain it to you " I said 

After a lot of talking and explaining they finally understand what I'm worried about

" so she started avoiding you all of sudden when you both used to have a good relationship ? " nayeon frowned 

" well it wasn't a good relationship but she was showing me her real self but then she started acting cold and treat me rudely again like the first time we met " I explained 

" all of sudden ? " momo asked " no we had something that made her like that " I replied 

" wait you took the advantage of her being blind and kissed her " nayeon said surprised " and then you got in her pants " momo continued shouting 

" no you dirty idiots I didn't " I shouted back making them flinch " well in my experience when someone start avoiding someone and acting coldly AFTER THEY HAD SOMETHING and please focus in AFTER THEY HAD SOMETHING it would be because that someone fucked the someone who started to act coldly and avoid that someone " momo said making me to try understand what she just said 

" why are taking like that just be clear to us to understand " nayeon said " its my language " momo uttered

" well its in your experience not in mine so I didn't fuck her you dirty minded " I said making nayeon to look at me confused " how did you understand what she said " 

" you need to learn her language to understand " I said and nayeon just rolled her eyes and sighed

" this not our topic just tell us what that SOMETHING THAT YOU BOTH HAD " momo said 

" we played Q&A game and I end up–" momo cut me off saying " being on top of her ? "   
" no just let me finish and stop being dirty " I said getting angry about momo's dirty mind

" I end up of her asking me why she always thinks about me " momo and nayeon looked at each other confused " and what did you say ? " nayeon asked

" I couldn't answer her and when she insisted me to answer I told her that I don't have an answer because I always think about her too " I said making their jawline dropped " and after that she started being rude and cold to me and I don't like how it goes " 

" then you should talk to her " momo suggested   
" you think I didn't try she keeps pushing me out every time I say something " 

" maybe she is scared of facing you " nayeon expected " why she would be ? " I asked " well you kinda confessed to her " nayeon said and I frowned " so she might be scared of hearing something she doesn't want to hear from you " 

" hearing me saying that I like her " I said figuring out what nayeon meant " but you don't like her right ? " momo asked being worried   
" no of course I don't " I answered   
" then why you keep thinking about her ? " momo asked " I don't know the answer of this " momo frowned " but I'm sure that I don't like her " 

" ok just talk to her if you fail then leave her do whatever she wants you are there to help her not to be her friend you don't have to worry about her avoiding you right ?" nayeon uttered and I looked down not convinced about what she said even though its true   
" you are there to work not to be her friend am I right jeong ? " nayeon repeated 

" oh yeah yeah you are right I'm there just for work " I said still not convinced about that fact

Meanwhile at jihyo's house 

The doorbell rang making jihyo to sigh and opened the door saying " ahh why you didn't take the keys with you ? " 

" If I do have them I would've lived with you love " a familiar voice said to her " tzu-tzuyu ? " jihyo stuttered " yeah its me its been a long time love have you missed me ? " tzuyu said making her way inside the house 

" what are you doing here ? " jihyo asked " I'm here to visit you isn't it obvious ? " tzuyu answered " why are you visiting me ? and how did you know my address ? " jihyo almost shouted 

" umm too much questions to answer " tzuyu said " your house is really beautiful I like it we can make big parties here it would be so much fun " 

" no one is making any parties here and leave now I don't want you here " jihyo said with an anger tone " you are too mean " tzuyu said making her gaze at jihyo 

" you didn't do it right?" Tzuyu asked the shorter one

" do what ? " jihyo asked 

" the surgery "

" yeah I didn't "

" why ? "

" because I don't wanna see your face " 

" ahh you still the rude jihyo I know " 

" what do you want ? and why are you here ? " 

" I miss you " tzuyu said putting her hands on jihyo's waist

" but I don't miss you so leave now " she tried to push her but she failed 

" come on babe don't deny it I'm sure you do miss me just remember the beautiful things we had together come on you can't deny it " 

" yeah I can't deny that we had beautiful things together but its over now and I don't miss you now just go and leave me alone " 

" no I won't leave you I just found you so I'm not gonna leave you " 

" what do you want ? Money ? " 

" I want you " she made her way to kiss jihyo but jihyo avoided it and that made tzuyu angry but she just chuckled 

" since when you avoid my kisses ? " 

" since we're over can't you see we broke up we're not together " 

" we can be together again everyone deserves a second chance " 

" you already used your chances tzuyu " 

" ahh you don't know how much I miss you calling my name " she pulled jihyo more closer to her so jihyo now is trapped because tzuyu is more stronger than her 

" I miss you I miss everything in you jihyo you don't know how much it costs to find you " 

" I don't care " 

" I could've be your worker if that jeongyeon didn't approach this house first " 

" wait what do you mean ? " jihyo got confused 

" I talked to your mom about being your worker and she told me to meet her in this house in the morning but when I came that jeongyeon was already standing at the door and talking to your mom " 

" I should thank her about this " 

" ohh really wouldn't it be more fun if I'm here with you instead of her ? " tzuyu smirked 

" no it won't it would be sucks hearing your voice every day and plus she is way more better than you " 

" come on babe stop being stubborn and admit that you still love me "

" Tzuyu stop convincing yourself with this stupid thoughts " 

" jihyo-yah before you were dying to see me and you always kept telling me that you love me what happened now ? "

" here you said it " before " yeah it was before now I don't feel of anything about you not even a friendly love " 

" you like her don't you ? " 

" who ? " 

" that stupid worker " Tzuyu said making jihyo to laugh " why are you laughing ? "

" tzuyu do you really think I would like someone I never saw " 

" then why don't you accept me to be with you "

" cheating on me and using me for money isn't something I can forgive and give another chance for tzuyu-ssi that's why I don't want you in my life " 

" I'm sorry I was so stupid back then and I have changed now please give me another chance so I can fix the past " 

" the past is already gone now you have to move on and leave me alone because I'm not into you anymore " 

" Babe I have been stalking for the past few months and now I know everything about you I have been waiting for that jeongyeon to leave you alone so I can come here and meet you so stop lying to me " 

" you are such a psycho why are you doing that plus I'm not lying I-" 

" you like her jihyo I know you do stop lying and tell me the truth " 

" ahh tzuyu stop making up those things she is my worker why would I like her when I'm waiting for her to quit the job " 

" she confessed to you didn't she ? "

" tzuyu you really need to stop it and leave right now " jihyo started panicking and stuttering and that made tzuyu believe her own thoughts 

" I knew it I knew that she did it's obvious jihyo don't deny it " 

" she never told me that she likes me because she doesn't " jihyo raised her voice making tzuyu to smirk 

" but maybe she told you something else made your heart beats faster " tzuyu said still smirking 

Jihyo Immediately remembered how jeongyeon told her that she keeps thinking about her it really made her heart beats faster but she didn't understand why , she was avoiding jeongyeon because of that she wanted to figure out why her heart beat got faster after hearing that , she wanted answers and she knew that she is the only one who has the answers so she needed to think without jeongyeon around her 

Tzuyu saw how jihyo is in deep thoughts so she interrupted her " she confessed right ? "

" tz-tzuyu you really need to leave now I don't want you around me anymore and stop stalking me " jihyo said but this time she was being polite she thought it would convince tzuyu to leave but she was wrong 

" jihyo I already told you I'm not leaving " tzuyu said 

" JIHYO I'M HOME " jeongyeon interrupted them 

They both heard her jihyo tried to escape from tzuyu who was still holding jihyo's waist but that just made tzuyu to hold her more tighter then before " tzuyu stop it and leave me now " 

Tzuyu waited for jeongyeon to come to the living room so she can do that plan that she planned in her mind for jeongyeon 

And when jeongyeon appeared in the living room tzuyu pulled jihyo to her and crashed their lips together jihyo couldn't do anything she was standing there letting tzuyu to kiss her 

Jeongyeon who was there watching their kiss she was only shocked she couldn't move she was just watching them 

Tzuyu finally pulled away and set their forehead's she opened her eyes and saw jihyo still closing her eyes and whispered " you don't know how much I miss this feeling of your soft lips , jihyo please think about us and give us another chance " 

" why did you do that ? " jihyo whispered back still closing her eyes " because you are mine " tzuyu replied " plus if that jeongyeon gets jealous about this kiss and our position now that means she likes you " she continued making jihyo to open her eyes from the shock 

Tzuyu smirked and bid good bye to jihyo and passed jeongyeon with a big smirk on her face then she left the house leaving the shocked two alone 

Jihyo of course regretted letting tzuyu kiss her and when she felt jeongyeon is starting at her she thought how she is gonna explain all of that 

Jeongyeon kept staring at jihyo who was shocked too and the awkward silence was between them jeongyeon didn't want to ask she was scared of the answer she is gonna get she didn't want jihyo to say it and for jihyo she couldn't talk because she was scared how to explain it she didn't want jeongyeon to think about tzuyu and her being together 

" ahem " jihyo cleared her throat " w-welcome back " she finally broke the silence " you came back early " jihyo said trying to find a topic to talk about and forget about the awkward position they are in 

" y-yeah I was really done with them teasing me you know " jeongyeon said but she couldn't handle the curiosity in her so she asked " hey jihyo who was that girl ? " 

Jihyo started panicking not knowing how to explain it to her " an old friend " she answered which made it worse she knew jeongyeon wouldn't believe her but that what she got to say right now 

Jihyo's answer made jeongyeon a little bet relief even though she didn't believe jihyo " I didn't know that friends can kiss each other like that " she said alarming the younger that she wants a good explanation for the kiss

" well for tzuyu they can " jihyo managed to say that over the stress 

You are such a bad liar park jihyo jeongyeon said to herself 

" her name is tzuyu it's really a beautiful name" jeongyeon said " anyways I'm gonna go shower if you need me just call my name ok ? " jeongyeon said and immediately made her way to her room avoiding jihyo 

Jihyo sat on the couch cursing herself about how stupid what she said she knew that jeongyeon thought about something else she didn't know what to do she didn't want to show jeongyeon that she cares about her thoughts with explaining her relationship with tzuyu she wanted to act cold and rude like always but she failed 

Yoo jeongyeon why I care about explaining that to you when you are just a worker to me 

Jeongyeon lied down on her bed the scene of jihyo and tzuyu kissing never left her mind and it made her pissed she felt that she wants to punch tzuyu and she wanted jihyo to explain everything to her and it wasn't because of curiosity it was because of jealousy this time

Park jihyo why I feel so jealous about that kiss when you are just a boss to me

To be continued....

———

Seems that they can't figure out their feelings to each other :)


	5. Her past vs her present

3rd person pov 

When tzuyu left the house smirking at what she did to jihyo and jeongyeon she went to her favorite person to the most person she loves the person that she would do anything for even if it has to be hurting people she would never think about and just do it just for her 

" babe I'm home " tzuyu shouted as she entered the house 

" welcome back " her favorite person welcomed her with a smile the smile she loves to see everyday 

" have I told you about me being in love with your smile ? " tzuyu said as she held her waist 

" yeah you had and for a million times I really started to get bored of it " she uttered pouting 

" what can I do your smile is so beautiful it makes me fall for you more " tzyuy said as she kissed her cheeks 

" tell me what happened ? " she asked " it all was usual nothing new " tzuyu answered   
" you met her right ? " she asked not believing tzuyu's answer 

" Yeah I did " tzuyu answered " what did you do you didn't hurt her right ? " she asked concerned " no but it's just the beginning " tzuyu answered 

" she moved on " tzuyu uttered " of course she did she is not so stupid to wait for you all these years " she said looking deep inside tzyuy's eyes

" well I'm not sure that she really moved on I know she was rude to me but what she did told me the opposite " tzuyu uttered " what did she do ? " she asked looking worried 

" she responded my kiss " tzuyu said being nervous about how she would react " you did kiss her ?? " she asked shocked and she pushed tzuyu's hands that were holding her waist 

" look she didn't respond but she didn't push me when I kissed her " tzuyu said " AND WHY WOULD YOU KISS HER ? " she shouted almost slapping tzuyu 

" babe you need to calm down so I can explain everything " tzyuy said to her angry girlfriend   
" do you still love her ? " she asked " no of course I don't " tzuyu answered without any hesitation 

" you do still love her I know don't lie to me that's why you kept stalking her you know everything about her where she lives , who is helping her , what she can do and what she can't do and after all that when you found the opportunity to meet her you kissed her and I'm sure you enjoyed it because your eyes are telling me that " she uttered almost breaking down

" I did all of that for you for us " tzuyu simply siad " and how the fuck this would be for us can't you see that it's hurting me how much you care about her and now you kissed her and you're not even regret it for it tzuyu-yah if you don't know we consider this cheating " she said as her tears formed her eyes and started falling down 

" I want her to fall for me again " tzuyu said her girlfriend looked at her confused she really wanted to kill her at this moment for cheating her and saying that as she proud of it " so I can break her heart " tzuyu completed her sentence 

" so do you mean that you like breaking people's heart this easy is it some kind of hobby for you ? I'm sure it is first hers and now mine and now your planning on breaking her heart again really poor her " she said as she made her way to leave the house 

" you don't understand it I'm doing this to take your revenge sana-yah " tzuyu said making sana to stop and turn around to meet tzuyu's eyes " my revenge ? " Sana said getting confused 

" I'm doing this for you I know what she did to you and I won't stop until I take your revenge until I break her down so she can't get up again so she feels worthless so she keeps hating everything and everyone so she ends up killing herself " tzuyu uttered with an anger tone

" do you really want to do all of this to her just like that easily and for me but why ? she doesn't deserve all of that " sana said making a step closer to her furious girlfriend 

" sana are you stupid ? or what are you ? after what she did to you , you just ignore it and I'm just gonna let her live what you had lived because of her she really needs to learn what karma is " tzuyu said raising her voice this time

" no she doesn't need to live all of that what I lived is a karma " sana said " sana are you not that mad at her do you still think she is innocent because if you do you really need to stop it now and open your eyes and see how much villain she is " tzuyu said shaking her girlfriend 

" I know she is villain but what I had lived is a karma because I cheated her with you " sana said as she started crying " no its not sana don't blame yourself for her " tzuyu said and hugged her girlfriend to calm her

" its the truth though I was her only friend she was calling me a best friend and all I did is cheating her with her girlfriend " sana uttered and broke the hug

" tzuyu-yah you don't know how much I suffered seeing her cry because of me " sana said sobbing 

Flashback

Sana's doorbell rang at 11:00pm revealing jihyo at the door " jihyo-yah what are you doing here at this time its late and cold and how did you get here and what if your parents get worried about you " sana concerned about her best friend 

Jihyo didn't say anything and immediately hugged sana and started crying sana got worried and hugged her back and when jihyo tightened the hug more sana spoke " jihyo what happened ? Why are you crying ? " 

" can I stay here with you tonight sana-yah " jihyo asked not breaking the hug 

" sure just come in before we catch a cold it's really freezing out there " sana said and grabbed her best friend to her room 

Jihyo kept hugging sana while sana was rubbing her back to comfort her and when the younger comforted she broke the hug wiping her tears 

" are you ok now ? " sana asked and jihyo nodded " do you want to talk ? " jihyo nodded   
" ok tell me what's bothering you " 

" its tzuyu " jihyo said " what's with her ? " sana asked being curious " she is different she is not like before " jihyo uttered looking down trying to hold back her tears 

" jihyo maybe you misunderstood her " sana said " no I didn't she is the one who keeps misunderstanding me " jihyo snapped 

" ok tell me what exactly happened so you might feel relief " sana said holding jihyo's hands

" sana she is not like before she keeps ignoring me every time I ask her to go out she makes nonsense excuses and whenever I try to kiss her or flirt with her she keeps pushing me by saying she is tired and she never did that and when I talk to her she never listens she just nods not knowing what I'm talking about also she comes back home late and she even started sleeping outside the house and whenever I ask her she says she sleeps with her friend but never tells me who " jihyo uttered and started crying 

" uhm maybe she has something bothers her you need to talk to her don't judge her this fast " sana said as she started panicking she knew why tzuyu started doing this but she can't tell jihyo she is not that bad to admit everything in front of her best friend 

" What if I'm the one who bothers her ? " jihyo said tears are falling from her eyes " no jihyo you don't you're her girlfriend why would you bother her " sana said holding jihyo's hand more tighter 

" then why she keeps doing this do you know what she said to me when I forced myself to kiss her she screamed at me she said she doesn't want to kiss me and I disgust her and pushed me to the ground and she left me there she didn't even bother herself to look at me sana what if she doesn't love me anymore she never did that to me she was always good to me she was getting worried about me but now she doesn't even look at my face and it kills me every time I see her " jihyo said and looked at sana while sobbing 

Sana knew that its all her fault but she couldn't do anything she just stared at her best friend sobbing and being in a miserable case because of her that hurt her more she knew cheating jihyo with tzuyu was wrong from first place but she couldn't stop herself from that she liked tzuyu she liked the feeling that she felt with tzuuy she never felt of it before she knew that she started falling for tzuyu when she couldn't stop and of course tzuyu didn't mind being with sana as long as she was happy it was easy for tzuyu to cheat on jihyo but it never was easy for sana but now seeing jihyo crying because of her stupid mistakes that made it more difficult for her she couldn't help jihyo she didn't know what to think about herself being a bitch or her relationship with tzuyu being in danger or her best friend being depressed because of her 

" its ok jihyo its ok everything is gonna be ok you don't have to worry like that everyone has to get through this in a relationship " sana hushed jihyo and hugged her tight as she was rubbing her back softly so she can comfort her 

" thanks sana you know you're the only one who I trust because you never let me down " jihyo managed to say between her sobs but she didn't know that made sana tear up from her guilt " yeah I know I do know " 

End of the flashback 

" its over now you don't have to feel guilty because of it " tzuyu said comforting sana 

" plz tzuyu leave her alone the damage that we caused her is enough and I know we don't communicate after what happened but she is still my friend she still has a soft spot in my heart and I don't want to see her suffer anymore she is already suffering plz leave her for me " sana begged as she held tzuyu's both hands 

Tzuyu couldn't refuse she just nodded and pulled sana for a kiss " I'm just doing it for you" tzuyu said after they broke the kiss and smiled to her girlfriend and pulled her to another kiss but this time their kiss was passionate 

——— 

The next morning at jihyo's house

Jeongyeon managed to hide her jealousy she managed not to ask jihyo for a good explanation and in the other side jihyo tried her best to keep being silent from explaining everything to jeongyeon 

* DING DONG * 

" I'm gonna go and open " jeongyeon said but jihyo stopped her by holding her hand " no don't " jeongyeon couldn't stop her heart beat from raising at the sight of jihyo touching her again but she was also confused from jihyo's action it was like she is scared 

" why it could be your friend it would be shame of us leaving her outside like that " jeongyeon said teasing jihyo " no just leave her there I don't want her here " jihyo said holding jeongyeon's hand tighter 

Jeongyeon now is completely confused she couldn't understand jihyo and when she saw the way jihyo was holding her hand she couldn't stop smiling even though the scene of jihyo and tzuyu kissing was bothering her but at this moment she didn't want an explanation she just wanted to stay like that forever she liked jihyo's soft hand touching her hand and she liked the way jihyo held her hand and she didn't realize that she was falling more for jihyo until someone interrupted her

" why don't you open this door I had to bring the keys from the car " jihyo's mom said but stopped at the sight of jihyo holding jeongyeon's hand " wow you guys seem closer than the last time I saw you " 

Jeongyeon pulled her hand blushing and turned her gaze to Mrs.park who admired them " oh hello Mrs.park I'm sorry I couldn't open the door because of jihyo " jeongyeon greeted 

" mom if you have the keys just come in and don't ring the doorbell " jihyo sighed " yeah next time I need to ring it more and never open it this fast so I don't disturb your beautiful moments " Mrs.park teased with a smirk 

" yeah yeah whatever " jihyo said not wanting to argue with her mom " what got you here ? " 

" I wanted to see you and see what's going on and if you want me to say the truth I got worried that jeongyeon didn't quit so I wanted to check you both but I didn't expect seeing you this close " Mrs.park uttered still smirking 

" well I think we got to understand each other " jeongyeon said and looked at jihyo who didn't bother to talk 

" so mom spell out what brings you here ? " jihyo asked " jihyo baby I just wanted to check on you nothing more " Mrs.park answered holding jihyo's hands and sat on the couch 

" ok whatever " jihyo sighed " are you ok ? you seem different " Mrs.park noticed jihyo's different attitude " what do you mean I seem different I'm ok " jihyo said and took her hands from her mom

" you're not rude as always " Mrs.park uttered   
" so you like me being rude all the time ? " jihyo said " no not like that but uhh you know never mind " Mrs.park gave in and sighed 

Mrs.park knew that there's something going on with jihyo she seemed lost so she just shrugged it it in front of jihyo and didn't stop worrying so she signaled jeongyeon to go to the kitchen so they can talk privately 

" I'm gonna get something to eat for you guys " jeongyeon said and made her way to the kitchen " wait let me help you jeongyeon-ahh" mrs.park said and also made her way to the kitchen so they can talk 

" don't be loud so I can't hear what you talking about me " jihyo said to them and chuckled   
and Mrs.park chuckled too " how could she be that smart ? " jeongyeon wondered " I don't know " Mrs.park answered

" tell me now what happened to her ? Why is she this calm ? Why she is not teasing us ? Why she is not being rude ? Why you both were holding each other's hands and seemed in love ? " Mrs.park snapped with her questions not giving jeongyeon a chance to realize them 

But for jeongyeon she was having all the answers of those questions she was ready to answer until the last question hit her she stoped she lost her answers she didn't know what do she thought about a lot of answers but that only made her to go back to her confession that jihyo didn't understand jeongyeon was scared to tell her everything she didn't know how would she react so she thought about skipping this part 

" there was a girl yesterday who came to visit her and then they kissed and jihyo started acting like that after the kiss " jeongyeon uttered pushing everything on tzuyu's kiss she is right jihyo started acting weird after the kiss but this act didn't start from tzuyu's kiss so she lied on this part though 

" what girl ? do you know her name ? " Mrs.park asked " yeah its tzuyu " and here when Mrs.park panicked she knew the past of both of them she didn't want tzuyu around jihyo she didn't want her to hurt her only child anymore

" Mrs.park are you ok ? " jeongyeon asked worried " yeah I'm ok but are you sure it was tzuyu ? " Mrs.park asked " yeah I'm sure and jihyo told me that they're friends but I never saw friends kissing like that " jeongyeon uttered 

" you need to keep her away from that tzuyu don't let her in if she comes back do you understand ? " Mrs.park informed which made jeongyeon more confused " why would I keep her away from her friend " jeongyeon frowned 

" they're not friends they're ex girlfriends and tzuyu did horrible things to jihyo so I don't want her around jihyo anymore I don't want her to hurt her again so you have to save her from her you have to keep them away from each other no matter what " Mrs.park informed with a serious look jeongyeon nodded but deep inside she was happy jihyo isn't tzuyu's girlfriend anymore 

" jihyo-ahh my baby I'm sorry I need to go its about work " Mrs.park said as she kissed jihyo's forehead " of course its work it's always work what's the new thing " jihyo uttered being annoyed 

" jihyo don't get mad at me please you know that we have to work always and this time its an important meeting and I promise you I'm gonna spend more time with you after all of this ends " Mrs.park said as she held jihyo's hand tightly 

" mom don't make promises that you can't keep" jihyo said making Mrs.park looking down from shame she always promised jihyo but she never kept any of her promises " I'm sorry but I'm gonna try to keep this one "   
" just go now you don't wanna get late for your meeting " jihyo said and smiled even though she was mad at her mom

" ok bye take care of yourself and don't bother jeongyeon she really seems in a deep thoughts" mrs.park said and chuckled at jeongyeon who was daydreaming and smiling like an idiot 

Jeongyeon realized the stares on her so she woke up from what she was in" ohh mrs.park you are leaving " she uttered " yeah good bye and take care of my daughter and don't forget what I warned you from " mrs.park said and left the house 

I would never forget something refreshing like that mrs.park 

" it was pretty good dragging tzuyu as a reason for my lately attitude " jihyo said interrupting jeongyeon's thoughts 

" I know also it was pretty good lie about her being your friend " jeongyeon uttered with a smirk as she saw how jihyo panicked 

" I knew you wouldn't believe that " jihyo said   
" of course I wouldn't like seriously jihyo kissing each other like that wasn't a friendly thing " jeongyeon teased 

" but why you seem happy for us not being together " jihyo snapped this time making jeongyeon panic " I'm not happy who says so?" 

" I can feel the happiness from your teasing " jihyo said and smiled " well I think I don't have an explanation for that " jeongyeon said and admired the way jihyo was smiling 

" yeah you always don't have any explanations " jihyo said in a teasing way " wow look where are you coming from " jeongyeon said and chuckled making jihyo to chuckle 

Jeongyeon just stood staring at jihyo's smile and couldn't take her eyes off of her she was admiring jihyo's chuckle it was once in a lifetime for her to see jihyo this happy with her after all the rudeness and coldness that jihyo had to her 

I think I broke some of your walls park jihyo

" stop staring at me why you can't understand that I feel your stares " jihyo said but this time she was smiling 

" I can't do it you're so beautiful " jeongyeon uttered making jihyo a blushing mess 

" stop lying " jihyo said as she was blushing " I'm not lying you're really beautiful park jihyo " jeongyeon said and held jihyo's hands and this time both of them a blushing mess 

Please don't do it stay away from me I don't wanna fall for you yoo jeongyeon 

To be continued....

———

So that's it and I had to drag satzu here to clarify some of jihyo's past :)


	6. Blindfolded

Please don't do it stay away from me I don't wanna fall for you yoo jeongyeon 

Those were the words that jihyo said to herself before she even realize that her hear beat couldn't stop getting faster from every step jeongyeon made and that only makes her think more about the older

The days jihyo ignored jeongyeon and acted cold to her didn't help her to get the older off from her mind it just made her feel bad for jeongyeon every time she reacts to her rudeness 

And she is here now her hands are held by jeongyeon's and she can feel jeongyeon's stares , and in this case she always gets angry and curses if someone do what jeongyeon is doing now but this time she is just standing letting herself feel jeongyeon's soft hands she couldn't deny the beautiful feeling she had and her heart beat can't stop rising 

But eventually someone had to break all of this

" you keep touching me everyday " jihyo uttered as she removed her hands from jeongyeon's " I know I can feel you liking it " jeongyeon said smiling " and how is that ? " jihyo asked rising an eyebrow 

" you're not pushing me you accept every move I do and not complaining about them " jeongyeon answered still smiling " how do you know that I'm not complaining ? " jihyo asked 

" you're not because if you are you wouldn't blush right now " jeongyeon said and she just made jihyo blush more " I'm not blushing and stop touching me because you're crossing the line " jihyo said and glared at jeongyeon 

" you're such a weirdo " jeongyeon sighed " yeah I'm if you don't like it then leave " jihyo uttered 

" park jihyo 5 minutes ago we were having such a beautiful moments and you were the cutest but now you are just an idiot " jeongyeon uttered 

She thought by saying that jihyo is gonna get mad at her but it only made jihyo to blush more which it's a total confusion for her but she loved to tease jihyo she loved to get yelled at and this time jihyo's blushing face and her res cheeks is a new things in her list which its the most things she loves in jihyo 

" is it real the I'm the cutest ? " jihyo said and this time it's jeongyeon's turn to blush   
" w-what ? " jeongyeon asked " you said I'm the cutest is it real ? " jihyo repeated her question 

" I did ? " jeongyeon asked " why are you being stupid you just said it " jihyo uttered " I think I need to go to the bath " jeongyeon said trying to avoid jihyo's teasing 

" ok go but don't get late I wanna talk to you " jihyo said and chuckled 

Jeongyeon went to the bath and started thinking of how jihyo's teasing just made her this silly 

Are you serious yoo jeongyeon she just asked you about something you already said why your heart is beating faster and this red cheeks ahh you're such an idiot to avoid her also you just keep making everything obvious but still can't admit it to yourself 

Jihyo was planning to tease jeongyeon more but as soon as jeongyeon came out from the bath and sat beside jihyo she couldn't say a single word 

" so it's still afternoon what do you want to do ? " jeongyeon asked " umm I don't know I think I'm gonna sleep it's really boring here and you're not helping " jihyo answered 

" wait I think I have a good idea " jeongyeon said in excitement " what is it ? " " its a game "  
" if its your stupid Q&A stupid game then keep it to yourself " jihyo uttered being obviously bothered from that game 

" no no its a game that I'm the only one who can play " jeongyeon said " then why are you asking me to play ? " jihyo asked getting done with jeongyeon's silliness 

" wait let me explain " jeongyeon said " ok go ahead " jihyo said letting jeongyeon to talk so she can understand the older's game she really wanted to play with jeongyeon and she was disappointed when jeongyeon said its only her that is gonna play she really wanted to spend time with jeongyeon 

" look I'm gonna wear a blindfold for the rest of the day so I can't see anything so to clarify it more I'm gonna try to be like you for the rest of the day and your role in this game is helping me " jeongyeon explained she made up this game just to be with jihyo she didn't know what are jihyo's interest so she thought being blind for a one day with jihyo's help is gonna let her spend time with the younger 

" so if you're doing this we have to bring a worker to help the both of us " jihyo suggested  
" no we don't need one we are gonna help each other and without the worker the game is gonna be more fun " jeongyeon said and that just convinced the younger 

" ok I'm good with this game but I'm telling you I'm gonna quit the game if you cheat " jihyo warned with a serious tone " I promise no cheating let's just start the game I'm gonna go and get the blindfold " jeongyeon cheered and ran to get the blindfold from her room

Jihyo heard her running " hey don't run you might get hurt " she said as she chuckled 

What the hell is that Park jihyo what are you doing since when you care about her since when her being hurt is something you care about and warn her for !!

———

" ok I'm ready I'm gonna wear it now " jeongyeon said then she wore the blindfold and here their game started 

" I'm hungry I want to eat cook me something " jihyo said just to challenge jeongyeon " but I can't see how I'm gonna cook " jeongyeon complained 

" that's your problem which I don't care about just get me something to eat I'm really starving " jihyo teased the blindfolded jeongyeon 

And here when jeongyeon found out the jihyo is just challenging her so she came up with an idea " ok I'm gonna order from the restaurant what do you want to eat ? " 

" ahh seriously how is that even possible " jihyo said and sighed " you're not the only smart one park jihyo " jeongyeon chuckled " ok then how you're gonna get your phone ohh wait let me change the question how are you gonna order without seeing the numbers ? " jihyo smirked 

" This is easy I know the numbers and the apps places on my phone so I'm not having an actual problem with it " jeongyeon said and smirked 

" it seems that I can't beat you " jihyo said and pouted " we barley started park jihyo don't be disappointed " jeongyeon said as she held her phone and started calling 

———

" that's delicious I haven't eat something like that for a while " jeongyeon said as she chewing her food " eat first then talk because you sound disgusting " jihyo said 

" I don't care " jeongyeon said " ok then if you choke I'm not gonna help you " jihyo uttered smirking 

" well choking in this burger is much better then choking in a pasta " jeongyeon said teasing" what do you mean by the pasta ? " jihyo asked 

" you know what I mean " jeongyeon said   
She already bored from eating the same pasta everyday because of jihyo and now she got the chance to eat another thing so as the usual jeongyeon she won't stop dragging this in every bite from her burger 

" but the pasta you make is tasty I can't ask you to cook another dish " jihyo confessed about jeongyeon's skill " wooahh you're complementing me am I dreaming park jihyo ?" jeongyeon overreacted but she is right in some points because jihyo never tells her good things

" also you only good at cooking pasta the other food you make is really sucks " jihyo continued disappointing jeongyeon " well at least you complemented me " 

" ahh no I got myself dirty " jeongyeon said as she tried to find a tissue " are you a kid ? " jihyo said kinda of scolding 

" says who always do it everyday " jeongyeon defended herself " stop being whatever you are and help me cleaning if you don't want me to cheat " jeongyeon said smirking because she just wanted to feel jihyo's soft hands on hers again 

Jihyo stood holding a tissue to clean jeongyeon she used her hands to finds jeongyeon's place as jeongyeon did the same finally they reached each others hands jeongyeon smirked and pulled jihyo to set beside her 

" hey don't pull me like that I could've fell " jihyo scolded " but you didn't " jeongyeon said still smirking 

" ok where did you get yourself dirty so we can finish this quickly " jihyo asked not liking what she is doing to the older " my cheek " jeongyeon answered " give me your hands let me help you find it " jeongyeon offered 

Jihyo gave her hand to jeongyeon " let's finish this " she said 

Jeongyeon took jihyo's hand and guided it to her face with a smirk on her face jihyo's heart beat couldn't stop getting faster as the older kept touching her and finally jihyo's hand landed on jeongyeon's face but it wasn't her cheek what she touched it was jeongyeon's lips 

The older of course made this intentionally she couldn't hide her feelings as they were growing every time she sees jihyo and this time she wanted to tease jihyo with doing all of this and she wanted to make sure that she has feelings for jihyo even though everything is obvious 

As soon as jihyo touched her lips the time stoped for her she was holding jihyo's hand which was on her lips she couldn't be more grateful she let herself feels jihyo's hand by holding jihyo's hand more tighter and with her heart beat getting faster she could've told herself that she liked the younger she can't lie to herself anymore 

Park jihyo I can't deny it anymore I admit it I like you 

When jihyo felt jeongyeon's lips she couldn't move she just let herself touch them she felt her face heating up she knew she was blushing she couldn't even say anything she just stayed like that the feeling she felt was new to her she didn't even had it with tzuyu and when jeongyeon held her hand tighter she woke up from her daydreaming she hit jeongyeon's forehead 

" ouch that hurts why did you do that ? " jeongyeon said putting her hand on her forehead from the pain " that what you get of teasing me " jihyo answered making jeongyeon to chuckle then she touched jeongyeon's cheek but this time she did her job without getting interrupted by the feelings she gets every time she touches jeongyeon 

" ok I'm done I think I cleared it well " jihyo said teasingly" yeah I can tell from the pain in my cheek " jeongyeon said " seriously jihyo have you ever cleaned someone's cheek ? " this time she raised her voice 

" you're the first " jihyo answered trying to hold back her laugh " don't do it again it hurts I mean how could you wipe my cheek with the tissue strongly like that I can feel my cheek burning from pain " jeongyeon uttered getting angry at the younger

" sorry that I can't see it " jihyo said and laughed harder that made jeongyeon to sighed and feel stupid that she couldn't figure that jihyo was teasing and fooling her " I should've seen that coming " jeongyeon said " glad that you didn't " jihyo said and continued laughing 

" well I'm done eating thanks to you " jeongyeon said and leaned on her back on the couch " great because I'm done too " 

The rest of the day jeongyeon tried her best to walk without seeing but she would end up falling and getting hurt Jihyo couldn't handle hearing her whining and not doing anything so every time jeongyeon fell jihyo was there to help her she even taught her how to walk and gave her the cane to make it easy for her 

Jihyo kept teaching jeongyeon and playing with her until they got tired jihyo decided to rest when jeongyeon was trying to walk without falling 

" what time is it ? " jihyo asked " I don't know " jeongyeon answered " check your phone then " jihyo suggested 

" hey are you trying to make me lose because I won't do it " jeongyeon said and continued walking with the cane " no I'm not but don't you think it's enough for today also we don't know how many hours we spent doing this " 

" yeah you're right I need to stop now " jeongyeon finally agreed " ahh no the lights are hurting my eyes god I think I overdosed being blindfolded " she said as she took the blindfold off

" I can't believe it its almost midnight " jeongyeon said looking at her phone " what time is it ? " jihyo asked " its 11:37pm "   
" I'm not shocked from the time I'm just shocked that you handled that blindfold all this time without even complaining " jihyo uttered 

" does that mean that I won ? " jeongyeon asked the younger as she admired her beautiful face " yeah you did I really appreciate your patience " jihyo said smiling 

" yeah I'm a patient person you know if I'm not I would've quit this job from the first day " jeongyeon shaded the younger who just chuckled

" you are slaying today by teasing me and being kinda rude " jihyo said smiling because of the older's reply 

" I think its a feature you get by being blind " jeongyeon said making jihyo to chuckle " yeah maybe it is " jihyo replied 

Jihyo seemed happy with jeongyeon every time jeongyeon makes a joke jihyo can't hold her laughter she was making her happy for the first time after 3 years , jihyo is feeling happy she is laughing she is playing , jeongyeon brought the old jihyo back jeongyeon made jihyo feel grateful feel blessed feel loved and finally feel the meaning of the butterflies in the stomach 

———

" are you bored ? " jeongyeon asked the younger who was playing with her own hair   
" yeah I'm and I don't feel sleepy " 

" Neither I " jeongyeon replied and sighed   
" wait how about watching a movie ? " jihyo suggested making jeongyeon confused " jihyo are you sure I mean you can- "   
" come on its not late yet also I have a lot of movies in my list but you can choose the movie I won't fight for it " 

" I mean I really want to watch with you but you can't watch jihyo remember ? " jeongyeon uttered " that's not a problem I mean I can hear I'm not deaf and you can tell me what you see if I need help to understand what they're saying " jihyo said smiling 

" ok if you don't have a problem with it I'm good " jeongyeon finally agreed " what movie do you want to watch " jihyo asked cheerfully 

" umm wait let me think " jeongyeon answered   
" yeah I got it I heard from someone that there's a movie where a blind guy killed two people don't you think it's interesting ? " 

" yaah you idiot " jihyo said and chuckled   
" what I wanna watch that movie she advised me to watch it " jeongyeon replied and chuckled too

" ok ok I have watched that movie so you don't need to tell me anything about it " jihyo said smiling 

———

" WHAT THE HELL IS HE DOING HE STILL YOUNG " jeongyeon shouted as the old man killed the guy 

" but he deserved it " jihyo said chuckling at jeongyeon's screams " jihyo are you serious he is a fucking manic " jeongyeon replied the fear in her eyes 

" they tried to rob him and that's what criminal gets " jihyo uttered " them being a robbers doesn't give him the right to kill them he is a criminal too jihyo he is A FUCKING KILLER " jeongyeon replied still shocked from the movie 

" Ok ok but you don't have to get scared its just a movie " jihyo said and chuckled 

" ahh god he is such a psycho " jeongyeon uttered " thats why I like him " jihyo replied making jeongyeon to turn her gaze to her shocked " you're not serious you're teasing me right ? " jeongyeon asked shaking from the fear 

" I'm serious " jihyo answered simply " jihyo if you're playing you need to stop because I'm scared and I even started shaking and its all because of this psycho old man " jeongyeon said as her voice started cracking from the fear she is in 

" you don't have to be scared it's just a movie calm down " jihyo said and reached jeongyeon's hand to calm her she intertwined their fingers together as the older started panicking from the sudden move 

" what are you doing ? " jeongyeon asked looking at their hands " calming you so you can stop being scared " jihyo answered and smiled she didn't know that she is making jeongyeon a blushing mess she didn't know that she is playing with jeongyeon's feelings she didn't know that she was making herself fall for jeongyeon 

jeongyeon stopped shaking and getting scared because she didn't continue watching she totally turned her interest to their intertwined hands she liked the view , also her heart beat getting faster her stomach full with the butterflies that's can't be something else but crush

Stop it park jihyo stop it I'm the one who should play with your feelings not you playing with mine 

Jihyo also wasn't interesting in watching too she made her interest on jeongyeon's heavy breathe she thought that jeongyeon was scared so she tightened her grip on their hands to make sure jeongyeon calms but she didn't know that she was making jeongyeon breath faster she was making jeongyeon to fall for her more with just calming her 

Jeongyeon never wanted to leave jihyo's grip she continued holding her until she couldn't feel herself and slept on jihyo's shoulder which made jihyo to sigh " hey wake up and go in your bed " jihyo whispered to the sleepy jeongyeon 

" no I don't want too " jeongyeon said in a sleepy tone " but you might hurt your neck by sleeping like that " jihyo said trying to wake jeongyeon from her shoulder 

" I don't care I wanna sleep like this " jeongyeon said and tightened their intertwined hands and putted her other hand on jihyo's waist now jihyo is totally trapped she can't move or wake jeongyeon so she decided to leave her sleep on her shoulder not even two minutes until she heard jeongyeon's sweet snores 

You fall asleep now I can't do anything but to sleep with you like this 

To be continued 

———

This chapter full with jeonghyo's sweet moments I really hope you like it also the blindfold kinda reminds me of the birdbox movie😂


End file.
